Friendship lessons
After the events of Friendship is Magic, part 2, Princess Celestia gives Twilight Sparkle a new mission: To study the "magic of friendship" and report her findings. At the end of each episode, Twilight or her friends relay a report on friendship. The report is usually dictated by Twilight and transcribed by Spike, who then magically sends it by breathing fire on the scrolls. At times when Princess Celestia happens to be around, Twilight makes the report in person. Starting with Lesson Zero, Princess Celestia exempts Twilight from writing a report every week, and asks that Twilight and all her friends report on their findings upon their discovery. Season 1 The Ticket Master :: Dear Princess Celestia, : I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings. But when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. Applebuck Season :: Dear Princess Celestia, : My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help anypony. The only trouble is, when she needs help she finds it hard to accept it. So while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Griffon the Brush-Off :: Dearest Princess Celestia, : Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who is true will surely come to light. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle Boast Busters :: Dear Princess Celestia, : I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a showoff that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends. Dragonshy :: Dear Princess Celestia, : I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend Fluttershy who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Look Before You Sleep :: Dear Princess Celestia, : It's hard to believe that two ponies that seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all... Bridle Gossip :: Dear Princess Celestia, : My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are ''inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; It's the contents of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever.'' Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Swarm of the Century :Princess Celestia: Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the "magic of friendship" in person? :Twilight Sparkle: My... report? :Princess Celestia: Haven't you learned anything ''about friendship? :'Twilight Sparkle': ''(watches Pinkie Pie) ... Actually, I have... :I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives... Even when they don't always seem to make sense... Winter Wrap Up ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things I've ever been a part of here in Ponyville. It helped me to learn that we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent we're sure to find them. And as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything... Call of the Cutie ::Dearest Princess Celestia, :I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are... Fall Weather Friends :Applejack: I'm sorry you had to see us being such poor sports, Princess. :Princess Celestia: *chuckles* That's all right, Applejack. Anypony can get swept up in the excitement of competition. :Twilight Sparkle: It's important to remember that the friendship is always more important than the competition. Suited For Success ::Dear Princess Celestia, :This week my very talented friend Rarity learned that if you try to please everypony, you oftentimes end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And I learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth *giggle*. Feeling Pinkie Keen :: Dear Princess Celestia, : I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them. And sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way. '' :'Pinkie Pie': Honk! : ''Honk. Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Sonic Rainboom :Princess Celestia: So Twilight Sparkle, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience? :Twilight Sparkle: I did, Princess. But I think Rarity learned even more than me. :Rarity: I certainly did.'' I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends.'' :Princess Celestia: Excellent. Well done, Rarity. Stare Master Although Twilight wrote a letter to Princess Celestia following Fluttershy's misadventure with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the letter itself is never heard by the viewers. The two did discuss the lesson Fluttershy picked up from the events, however, which may have been the letter's subject. :Twilight Sparkle: I was wrong about you. You certainly do ''know how to handle those girls. :'Fluttershy': I wouldn't go that far. :'Twilight Sparkle': Hm? How so? :'Fluttershy': I assumed that I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals. Boy, was I wrong. I really learned the hard way not to bite off more than I can chew.'' The Show Stoppers the Talent Show, Twilight meets the [[Cutie Mark Crusaders] and noticed they have learned something from the experience] :Sweetie Belle: Well, maybe we were trying too ''hard. :'Twilight Sparkle': Yes, and...? :'Scootaloo:'' And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us...'' :'''Twilight Sparkle: Yes? Yes? :Apple Bloom: We each should be embracing our true talents. :Twilight Sparkle: And that is...? :[All together: COMEDY!] A Dog and Pony Show :Twilight Sparkle: I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia to tell her what you taught me today. :Rarity: Me? What did I teach you? :Twilight Sparkle: Just because somepony is lady-like doesn't make her weak. In fact, by using her wits, a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all. Green Isn't Your Color :: Dear Princess Celestia, : Being a good friend means being able to keep a secret, but you should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend. Over a Barrel :: Dear Princess Celestia, : Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care. :Pinkie Pie: HEY! That's what I said! A Bird in the Hoof :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy really did do everything she could to try to take care of Philomeena for you. :Princess Celestia: And I do appreciate that your heart was in the right place, child, but all you had to do was ask me and I could have told you Philomeena was a phoenix and saved you all this trouble. :Fluttershy: I know. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Next time'' I'll ask before taking matters into my own hooves.'' :Twilight Sparkle: Should I write you a letter about that lesson, Princess? :Princess Celestia: No, that's quite all right. I think I can remember. The Cutie Mark Chronicles :: Dear Princess Celestia, '' : ''Today I learned something amazing! Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows, maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow. :Spike: Gross! When did you get to be so cheesy? :Twilight Sparkle: Just write it, Spike! Owl's Well That Ends Well :: Dear Princess Celestia, : This is Spike, writing to you about my adventures. This week, I learned that being jealous, and telling lies, gets you nowhere in friendship. I also learned that there's plenty of love for every friend to share. So, from here on out, I promise that I, Spike, will-'' falls asleep before finishing the letter Party of One :: ''Dear Princess Celestia, : I am writing to you from the most delightful party. I'm not only having a great time with my friends, but also was given the opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect the best from your friends and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. The Best Night Ever : Twilight Sparkle: Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just... awful. :Princess Celestia: Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always ''awful. :'Twilight Sparkle': It is? :'Princess Celestia': That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends. :'Twilight Sparkle': You're right, Princess. ''Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great. Season 2 The Return of Harmony Part 1 No lesson is reported in this episode. The Return of Harmony Part 2 When Discord leaves Twilight's spirit broken and her faith in friendship lost, Princess Celestia sends all of Twilight's friendship reports back to her. The letters Twilight reads include the ones she wrote in Bridle Gossip, Over a Barrel, and The Cutie Mark Chronicles. These reports ultimately renew Twilight's spirit and faith in friendship and help her learn a new lesson which she proclaims in the group's final confrontation with Discord. : Twilight Sparkle: I'll tell you what we've learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for. Lesson Zero Starting with the episode Lesson Zero, Princess Celestia exempts Twilight from submitting a report every week, and asks that all six ponies make reports about their finding on the magic of friendship when they come upon them. :Applejack: throat Dear Princess Celestia, we're writin' to you today because today we all learned sumpn' about friendship. :Fluttershy: We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously. :Rainbow Dash: Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about. :Rarity: And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a ''small problem...'' :Pinkie Pie: ...into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem! :Applejack: ''Signed, your loyal subjects.'' Luna Eclipsed :: Dear Princess Celestia, :When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem - your sister, Princess Luna! She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even though somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever! Sisterhooves Social Sisterhooves Social is the first episode with a friendship report where Twilight Sparkle is not present during its creation. :Rarity: Very well then, what shall we write to the Princess? :Sweetie Belle: I'll start. Having a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest. :Rarity: I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing, but it takes teamwork. Sometimes it's about compromising. Sometimes it's about accepting each others' differences. But mostly, it's about having fun together. Even if it means getting your hooves a little bit dirty. The Cutie Pox The report for this episode was written by Apple Bloom. ::Dear Princess Celestia, '' :''Waiting for what your heart desires can be really hard. So, you may try to take a shortcut. But this dishonesty never works, because you didn't earn what your heart desired. The only cure is being honest with yourself, and others. And that's something every heart desires. May the Best Pet Win! The report for this episode was written by Rainbow Dash. ::Dear Princess Celestia, '' :''I used to think the most important traits to look for in a pet, or any best friend, were all physical competitive abilities. But now I can see how short-sighted and shallow that was. Today I learned what the most important quality really is. A certain kind of spirit. A stick-to-it-ive-ness. A never give up, can-do attitude that's the mark of a real winner. And this tortoise has it. The Mysterious Mare Do Well The report for this episode was ghost written by Spike, then rewritten by Rainbow Dash, but was never heard. However, prior to this, the lesson came out in a conversation between the main characters, and is likely to have been at least part of the final report. :Twilight Sparkle: What we're trying to say is, it's great to be really good at something, but it's important to act with grace and humility. :Rainbow Dash: Ohhh. That makes loads more sense. Yeah. You're right. And I guess I should've also acted with grace and humility when others outshine me. Sweet and Elite :Rarity: Dear Princess Celestia, I wanted to tell you about the important lesson I learned during my visit. :Princess Celestia: Now that I would like to hear. :Rarity: I learned that no matter where you go in life, you should never forget that you are the product of your home and your friends. And that is something always to be proud of, no matter what. de:Berichte über Freundschaft sv:Vänskapsrapporter Category:Content Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:Lists Category:Season 2